Fright in the Nite
by AnimeGuera
Summary: Everybody Scream! This is Halloween! Deep in the night, no one can hear you scream from the depths of your dreams....she took her chance and lightly planted her lips on his. She closed her eyes....Crossover with Nightmare Before Christmas.
1. The Pumpkin King

Fright in the Nite  
Chapter 1  
The Pumpkin King  
By Animeguera

Restless tossing and turning. Her eyes were closed but her mind was opened to a whole other world. Her imagination was turning her in to this whim of the night…

Darkness surrounded the forest trees. The scaly branches reached out to grab her. They had scars like eyes and knotholes like mouths. Smoke crawled up from the ground engulfing the whole terrain. "There were howls of wolves and cries of babies. The blonde didn't know where to go. She had no one with her she could recognize. What a perfect time to be alone.

Creeping past the trees, she hit a stone. The soft ground made her fall. Looking up at the guilty rock, she saw it was a tombstone. All around her, there lay tombstone after tombstone. One read: Home Sweet Home.

Where was she? As she lay there, the soft ground began to rumble. It lifted her in the air; she rolled to one side, landing next to another tombstone. A horrific creature emerged from the moldy earth. Although the temptation to scream was great, the ability was lost…

Scrambling to get away from the zombies or whatever creature dared to emerge next. She ran away from the trees to what appeared to be a town. The stones were the streets and the village seemed antiquated. There must've been a festival at the time; she could hear the faint mumblings of song. A cheery yet eerie song. She walked closer, her voice still lost. Her footsteps echoed on the cobblestone, she could see she was not the only one sneaking to see the festival. A woman, very pale, dragged herself closer to the people standing on the edge of a street. Her hair was deep blood red. Her arms were skinny; however, in the light, they appeared to be stitches all on her body. Her neck was connected to her body with an ugly stitching.

The blonde went closer to the crowd and could hear the faint sound of the song:

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song _

Pumpkin song? She missed the rest but strained to hear more.

_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green _

Halloween? Halloween wasn't until next week? Or was it last week? She could remember exactly what day this day was. A costumed man as a werewolf appeared and began howling. And as if speaking to her said:

_Aren't you scared? _

Were they talking to her? She couldn't respond before a group of women dressed as witches spoke, or sang:

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night _

Who were these people? They apparently loved the idea of Halloween. She couldn't take much more. As a tree that was near her began to speak.

_Everybody scream! Everybody scream! _

So, without a trace of will, she screamed. Loudly and shrilly. Her scream echoed through the town but no one could hear it except her. The darkness consumed her as the screamed faded into a whisper of breath.

As she closed her eyes, images of a clown with the face torn away haunted her…

"What's wrong?" A soft voice echoed into her mind. Who was it? Was it more strange townspeople with the strange craving for Halloween?

Before her, she saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her with concern. Then just as son as the concern was apparent it left without a doubt. The eyes were as lifeless as the voice who spoke to her appeared to be.

"Relena, are you okay?" The voice was monotone. She only nodded. Just wondering herself. Where she was before. Was it a dream. And who the hell was the Pumpkin King?


	2. Dead or Alive?

Fright in the Nite  
Chapter 2  
Dead or Alive?  
By Animeguera

Her body was restless again; however, this time she was not lying in her own bed. She was in her own home, being watched by one person. His eyes left her, but she could still feel his gaze on her. His eyes were on a book her held.

The comfort of the room helped with her shivering. The October month had drawn together several winds to chill the house. In an instant, without any orders, he had brought wood and started a fire in the fireplace. The warm flames warmed the room. Yet, she still sat in the sofa shivering and becoming even more restless. The day had been simple.

The wind brought branches to knock at the window. Their scaly branches like hands demanding her presence. Her eyes began to fall from watching the dancing flames. She no longer worried about the presence in the room. She merely enjoyed the orange flames. Their shape morphing each second, they resembled a pumpkin. A face began to form as it laughed at her. Luring her in the dreamland, taking not only her consciousness but her will as well…

The moon was speading light over the land, creating more shadows than necessary to frighten the poor girl. Again, the blonde was in the town of the Halloween obsessed townspeople. The eyes that were watching her in house were no longer present. She could the faint whisperings again. This time, it was man. In a low whisper, "Relena..." Who was it? She walked around looking aorund. Although their celebrations were before, their costumes were still on. She could see vampires and ghouls. What a strange town, she pondered to herself.

A being with several eyes, took one out and began rubbing it against his clothes. With shock, she ran away from the towns. She rather be in the forest than be in the town with those crazy people. She saw a man, pale and tall, also walk away from the town. She followed him, he headed farther and farther until he reached the graveyeard where she had been before.

He began to speak, to who? Herself? Yet, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl she saw the night before. Now closer to her, she could seee that her hair was still bright red but seemed to be made of yarn? How odd...

"_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_!" He screamed and she was startled. The ragdoll figure simply admired from afar. The blonde studied the ragdoll figure for a little bit. She was missing an entire arm. It seemed to be chopped off. Instead of blood, there was just yarn. She listened again to the skeleton.

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

Whose dead?

_To recite Shakespearean quotations_

Pumpkin King? Is that who that is? How is he dead? Why would he recite Shakespeare? She went closer; however as she approached, the face of the Pumpkin King turned to her. She gasped and fell back. The face of the King was a skeleton. The man was a walking skeleton. Where was she? She fell back against a tombsont and knocked her head. Wake up! She told herself.

For an instant, she saw the face of her protector. The man who had been in her room watching her had looked her straight in the eyes for once. Although she wanted to respond, her eyes fell back. She tried to speak, her voice only fell to silent ears. Heero! Come back. She was taken back to the dreamland. Or whatever land she was in.

Her body was shaken by the man with dark blue eyes. Inside, there was fear. His voice called to her. Still, her body lay there, lifeless. Her thoughts were not with him. He let her lay ont he coudh. He grabbed a blanket and covered her body. She was shivering. Instead of leaving, as he normally would, he stayed. He sat next to her, his lap holding her head. His hand petted her hair. What else could he do? He looked down at her. She looked so beautiful...

There was another forest. This one was different. The trees were large and round. Their circumference was as wide as a tables. She could not merely pass around them. A bone flew from somewhere and landed near her. A dog, or what she presumed to be a dog, came around and grabbed the bone in his mouth. The dog floated and had a red nose. His body was made of skeleton bones just like the Pumking King? Where was she again?

Approaching next was the skeleton king. Shouldn't the Pumpkin King be a pumpkin. Nothing made sense here. The skeleton walked towards a tree and opened a door. The door was shaped like a christmas tree. Christmas wasn't until several months.

"What is this?" He asked to no one in particular. She creeped towards him, trying to get a closer look inside the tree, as soon as she did, he screamed, "Whoa!" Both were sucked into the tree. How could a tree have any power over them? Could it be the wind? She couldn't think as the darkness consumed her again. At least she wasn't alone. She was with a walking skeleton that sang to no audience.


	3. Christmas Town

Fright in the Nite  
Chapter 3  
Christmas Town  
By Animeguera

The darkness remained around her; however, with the image of Heero's eyes in her mind, she could easily forget where she was and indulge herself in his eyes. They eyes morphed into a skeleton face. The face laughed evilly, exhibiting characteristics of a face; however, it was just bone. She screamed, as the face began to come closer. Her scream couldn't be heard by her own ears.

She was being shaken, forcefully. She struggled to open her eyes again; she didn't want to see the skeleton again. Much less have the skeleton face right before her. She merely opened her eyes immediately when she heard her name being called.

"Relena….!" The voice spoke. She awoke. She looked around fearfully; the room was back to normal. She was no longer in any graveyards or any strange forests. No skeletons around or ragdolls. Halloween was just in her imagination. She was in her own home. Back with the fireplace, and back to the eyes watching her. Her mind was too preoccupied with her surroundings that she didn't realize that those eyes, the eyes that were guarding her, were just centimeters away from her.

In that instant of realization, she froze. Her mind didn't know what to do. Her body although took initiative and took in the features. His eyes were locked in on hers. The blue gaze never faltered in bringing down her defenses. His face, so masculine, his jaw set and cold. The boyish look fell away to the look of a man. His nose was just a hair widths away from her own. His arms were securely holding her waist. He was leaning over her, his body strongly holding her up from the couch she had been laying on. Their bodies were so close.

How could she miss an opportunity like this? Before he took his position at the other sofa, she took her chance and lightly planted her lips on his. She closed her yes and could not recall if his eyes remained open. It didn't matter. That one second of intimacy left her thrilled for more. She broke away, as instantly as she had moved to him. His arms were still on her waist. His breath was short. His eyes remained open, wide and in shock. He dropped her on the couch and merely sat down on the sofa next to her.

She smiled, cuddled in her blanket. Although, he hadn't wished to continue, he had rejected her. He had taken her kiss, even though, technically she had stolen it from him. It's as if there was a mistletoe above their heads giving her an excuse to kiss him without remorse. For now, she watched the flame again. Her smile remained, her thrilled body could not rest. Her eyes, however, had taken a toll. Without will, they closed, reenacting the last few minutes in her mind. The kiss, the sotness of his lips. His arms holding her waist. His close proximity.

In her mind, the mistletoe appeared aove her head. She saw it with her open eyes. Yet, just as quickly as that moment faded, her view expanded to see all around her. The softness of her couch had left and was replaced by a cold, icy bench. She saw snow all aorund. Gingerbread houses, Christmas decorations. Bright colors. Voices singing carols of joy and merriment.

One voice, deep and dark, stood out.

_I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?_

The skeleton named Jack was singing. He was prancing around, laughing, enjoying the spectors around him. Had he never seen Christmas? He was intrigued by all the colors.

_What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs_

How is this wrong? The town she had been in before was completely creepy. This town was joyous. She looked around. Maybe too joyous?

_What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?_

The skeleton was circling himself. Dancing in the snow. His eyes, or what you could call eyes, were wide with interest. He couldn't be more like a child. The view of the skeleton scared her, but she was amazed by the emotion he displayed although he was technically a skeleton. he showed more emotion than a certain human beign she knew. A certain ex soldier.

_There's children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead_

Throwing heads? Who would want to? But he likes this happy place rather than the dead and decaying town of ghouls or ghosts. What a wonderous...dead...creature.

_There's frost in every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside_

He can feel warmth? How is it possible for a skeleton, with no skin or blood flowing through his non existent veins, feel warmth? She wandered off from the skeleton. In her own mind, she remembered the kiss she gave the soldier before. Such a wonderful kiss. So soft, yet ending too soon. Just like anything good in life. She looked around this town. This town was celebrating Christmas. Christmas wasn't for a few months.

All around, she saw little children dressed as elves. Or were they real elves? Did real elves exist? They scrambled from here to there, making toys for children. She wondered about Santa Clause. Certainly if there were elves around, then Santa couldn't be too far away. She walked farther and saw a house that stood out from the rest. The warmth coming from inside could almost melt the snow falling from the sky. She peeked inside the window. Inside the fireplace was holding a heated fire. Although, the snow was falling all around her, she couldn't feel the cold air. She felt the warmth from the fire.

The skeleton was coming closer. She ignored his words and looked inside. She saw a plump woman baking cookies in an old fashioned stove. She was tending the fire under the stove and removed a sheet of gingerbread cookies from inisde. They were colorful and delicious. She looked around for the big man in the red suit. She found him. He was sitting in a chair, he had a scroll in his hand and a quill in his hand. He was marking off list. It was Santa Clause. She felt excitement she had never felt since she was a child. He really existed!

He was checking people off his list. To see if they were naughty or nice. Was she nice? Was Heero on that list? Was he considered naughty?

_What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?_

Christmas Town? Hmm...

The skeleton was singing near her again. He peeked in from a window opposite her. She was in Christmas Town? She didn't like the tone of his voice. Santa's voice rang in her ears as she left again. Ho..ho...ho...ho...ho...


End file.
